1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is known an internal combustion engine, in which cooling-water passages are provided in a cylinder block and cylinder heads, water (medium) is caused to flow in the cooling-water passages to perform heat exchange among cylinders, combustion chambers, and the water, and the temperatures of other devices, such as a transmission and a throttle valve, are increased by the water increased in temperature (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3240795). The internal combustion engine described in this publication is a V-type engine. Water passing through the cooling-water passages provided in both banks is collected in a rear water joint, and is distributed from the rear water joint to devices that can be subjected to a temperature rise (warm-up), for example, a heater core, a throttle body, an EGR valve, and an ISC valve.